


Deep Breaths

by Kalloway



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Afterward, Alice tries to catch her breath.
Relationships: Alice Liddell/Tweedle Dee/Tweedle Dum
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 2/deep breath deep breath

Alice tried to catch her breath; she tried to remember _how_ to breathe. To either side, Dee and Dum were breathing just as harshly. Hopefully they were smiling. Hopefully she was smiling. Because even though Alice was pretty sure she wanted to sleep for a week, she felt really good, too. 

"Are you okay, Big Sis?" 

"Were we too much for you?" 

Hands snaked across her bare stomach as both twins snuggled closer against her. 

"I'm fine," Alice managed. "More than fine." 

"Good. Really good." 

Alice suddenly realized that she might be in trouble. 

"Means we can do it again."


End file.
